


Spanish lullaby

by queerspacedeer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerspacedeer/pseuds/queerspacedeer
Summary: Pathfinder suffering from nightmares and Reyes find the way to help him.





	Spanish lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sweetheart @kadarakings for being my beta and for person who post headcanon about singing Reyes at Tumblr, if you reading it let me know ;)

The Tempest flew uneasily toward the Civki system. The entire crew, except for SAM, was asleep, so no one knew that a foreign shuttle moored to them. Cautious steps rushed through the engine compartment and further along the corridor towards the Pathfinder's cabin. The door opened with a soft hiss, letting in a dark silhouette.

Scott Ryder was lying on the bed, one leg stretched out from under the battered blanket, his hands clasping the pillow. His usually the hair stuck up now was in disorder, and the face that seemed to have to relax in a dream was tense, deep wrinkles lay on his forehead, and his lips trembling.

"SAM, can you do something about this?" There was a low voice of a man who stood frozen in the center of the room, not daring to come closer to the sleeping young man.

"Negative, the Pathfinder gave a clear order not to interfere with his physical state outside the battlefield, Mr. Vidal."

Reyes shook his head - a stupid, reckless boy, who not only climbs into the thickest battles, but also does not tell anyone about his condition, and does not accept help. When Reyes found out about the trouble on the Archon's ship a couple days before, first he was furious that the Pathfinder had gotten there without more backup. The rage turned into fear mixed with despair when he did not receive a single message from Ryder or his team. Of course he had confirmation from his man on Nexus that the Pathfinder is alive and well. But he needed to hear it from Scott himself. At least one line: I'm all right.

Therefore, to the annoyance of his subordinates, he spat on everything and flew himself to the coordinates of the Tempest, which he managed to track thanks to the tracking bug he left there last time.

And now Reyes was stending next to the bed of his lover, watching as he was suffering from a nightmare, unable to do anything about it. He still remembered well the last time he had stayed the night in Scott's bed, too tired to return to Kadara Port.

 

He was startled back to reality by a deaf moan from the boy's lips. He lay curled up and trembling in the fetal position at Reyes' side. And when a man shook the young man by the shoulder to wake him, he jumped out of bed, wide-open blue eyes filled with fear as he hit his thigh with his hand in search of a pistol.  
"Hush now, baby" Reyes sat up on the bed, raising his hands and keeping them in sight. "It's all right, you're here with me on the Tempest, you’re safe."

Within seconds, which seemed like an eternity to Reyes, Scott came to his senses and returned to his arms with a deep sigh. The man could only guess what nightmare the Pathfinder had been trapped in. Because the young man who was in his hands did not utter a word, but relaxed and gradually fell back into an uneasy sleep. And Reyes himself stayed there until the morning when he learned from SAM that Scott was suffering at night from the events on the Habitat-7, and he persistently did not tell anyone about it.

 

Reyes did not want to repeat his mistake and wake the young man, frightening him even more.   
Trying not to make noise, he took off his flight suit, left in only underwear, and gently lay down beside him on the bed. Scott nervously twitched his shoulders, panting heavily through clenched teeth, and his fingers scraped the pillow. Not daring to put his hand on the young man's back, Reyes delayed mere millimeters from the hot wet skin and suddenly remembered the distant voice of his grandmother. When he was a little boy she sang to him a lullaby in Spanish, it seemed nothing special, but her voice always soothed. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the words and the inflection. What a pity that he did not have a guitar to help himself with the accompaniment.

A la nanita nana  
Nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi niño tiene sueño  
Bendito sea, bendito sea

Reyes sang quietly, peering into the face of the Pathfinder. The man lost track of time, but the more he sang the calmer the young man became. His breathing leveled, his back and shoulders relaxed, and a slight smile appeared on his face. Finally, Reyes decided to lean closer, kissing Scott's neck, not even suspecting that SAM was recording his voice to be able to reproduce the lullaby when the Pathfinder was in a bad mood or having another nightmare. And the man continued to sing to himself a lullaby until he fell asleep, tightly clasping his lover in his arms.


End file.
